The Desert Rose
by Sabaku Siblings
Summary: Why is Temari so late? Kankurou moves silently and Gaara is perceptive. Needless to say, it doesn't take long before both find out the details on their own. The results of which could be catastrophic. ShikxTema. SPOILERS!
1. The Mistake of Silence

**Disclaimer: **The answer's no. So don't ask. (sulks)

**Quick Summary:** Temari has yet to inform her brothers of why her outings are beginning to take so long. Kankurou moves silently, though, and Gaara is perceptive. Needless to say it doesn't take long before both find out the details on their own. The results of which could be catastrophic. (This story takes place one year after Naruto returns with Ero-sennin, making Gaara and the rest 16, Kankurou 17, and Temari 18)

Britni: This is not my first work, but is is the first I have posted on this site...so be gentle!!!

Temari: Heh. Sorry, but I'm not sure I know the meaning of the word.

Kankurou: (sneers at Temari)

Temari: (glares back) What the hell is that look for?

Kankurou: Oh. I was just feeling sorry for the sad sap that ends up in your clutches...(barely dodges a blow to the head)

Temari: Stand still you ass, so I can cleave your head off!!!!

Kankurou: (keeps dodging)

Gaara: . . .

Britni: (gazes at Gaara) Aren't you going to stop them?

Gaara: (gazes back) Why?

Shikamaru: (sighs) Troublesome. I suppose I'll start things. . . Here's the story guys. (yawns) Enjoy.

**The Desert Rose**

By: Britni

Large hands clenched into fists, tightening with fury until the fingers began to dig viciously into the palms. Cloaked in the thick shadows of the alley, Kankurou strangely felt as though he had been betrayed. As though the scene unfolding before him was ripping at the weak seams that held the Sabaku family together as one. He didn't want things to fall apart again; not when it had all been mended only recently. The puppeteer kept his threats silents, though. He did not approach the entwined pair at the other end of the dark alley, did not shout accusations and tear the puppet scrolls from his back. Despite his bravery and confidence in battle, he couldn't bring himself to confront the two shinobis. So with a slight frown on his painted lips, Kankurou simply turned and shunshined back into the darkening streets.

**oooOOOooo**

Temari mumbled something into the silken lips encasing her own. The warmth of the body pressing intimately up against hers was lost as it pulled slowly away, forcing the Suna kunoichi to bite back a whimper of protest.

A lazy smirk, which she had grown to both love and despise, was directed at her from the jounin in front of her. He might have leaned back, but he had not released his hold on her completely. Temari's back was pressed gingerly up against the back wall of the alley. She was supported by strong hands which gripped both passionately and possessively at her hips and the well-toned leg slid between her own. Oh no, he was still very much there and looked as though he would never let her go; part of Temari wished he wouldn't.

"Heh. I don't believe I caught that last bit." A bigger smirk. "Those little noises you were making distracted me." Shikamaru knew the noises had nothing to do with why he had not heard what she had muttered into his mouth a moment before. He was simply looking to point out the fact that he had bested her during their little 'alone' time. For the two jounins, everything, no matter how simple or pleasurable or complicated it might turn out to be, ended up being a competition.

"You chauvinistic bastard!" Marine-hued irises burned with malice just as finely tanned cheeks burned with a light embarrassment. Shikamaru's deep chuckle was cut short with an exclamation of surprise and pain as Temari's fist connected sharply with his spleen. "Asshole! I was not making _noises_." The last word held an emphasis of disgust, but the leaf shinobi repressed a knowing smirk as he rubbed his injured stomach. Instead, he chose a more appealing strategy and leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Temari felt more than heard his long inhalation of breath, then the deep sigh of content. Her anger was gone and forgotten as he nuzzled closer to her skin. She exhaled in satisfaction before stating in a more formally toned whisper, "I said that it's about time I left." Her voice held no emotion and failed to mirror the regret the hovered in her dark eyes. "Gaara and Kankurou might get worried and come look for me."

Shikamaru's head lifted, his gaze lingering briefly on Temari's lips. He didn't move forward to kiss her, though. He knew that she was right, and the last thing he wanted was to face the deathly-calm Kazekage in such a dark and small alleyway. He managed a mumbled "Troublesome." before taking a step back from the shinobi of the sand.

A cocky smirk brushed Temari's lips. "Heh. Afraid of them, are you?" She was rewarded with a stream of denials and curses, some of which were directed at her.

"Bitch."

"Aw. Did I hit a nerve, crybaby?"

"..."

"Che. I'll take that as a yes." Temari wore a triumphant smile as Shikamaru sunk further into gloom. He had yet to try and reverse the effects of his meeting with Gaara years ago in Rock Lee's hospital room. The soon-to-be leader of Sunagakure had made a promise then that he would take both his and Naruto's life. Though he hadn't followed through with the threat as of yet, the leaf shinobi had never attempted to give him a reason not to. Then there was Kankurou. The puppeteer, though crude and assertive, posed much less of a nuisance to Shikamaru. However, the face-painted sibling was still a worthy adversary to reckon with.

No. Something needed to be done before either of the Sabaku brothers discovered what he was doing with their sister behind their backs. Albeit, their relationship --if it could be called that-- had not progressed _that_ far, but Temari's siblings seemed the type that would consider such details as insignificant. Shikamaru knew that neither would ever admit to such a weakness, but he had noticed how protective they could become. The Kazekage would simply stare down those who appeared too interested in his older sister; while she wasn't looking, of course. Kankurou was a bit more physical with his threats, but not so much so that it was noticeable to Temari.

Shikamaru's dark irises studied the kunoichi before him intently. In fact, giving credit to their discreetness, he was positive that she had not yet realized just how protective her brothers were of her. The only reason he had caught on was because of the numerous, unprovoked, bone-chilling stares he had received from the youngest.

Temari lifted her tessen from its resting place at her feet, swinging the large fan to a secure position at her back. She dismissed the Konoha jounin's absorbed gaze as simply a look of dull displeasure at having been accused of being frightening of her family. So, brushing idly at her shinobi clothing, she stepped closer to Shikamaru, whose sour mood was reflected in the slight frown on his lips. His eyes were emotionless. "Your laziness nullifies the fact that you're a genius. So I s'pose it's up to me to think of something, huh?" With that, Temari brushed her lips against his and was gone in a small whirlwind of air.

The Konoha jounin frowned and stared at the spot where his desert rose had been standing a second before. "Troublesome." And he was gone as well.

**oooOOOooo**

The hotel suite, the one the Kazekage and his siblings were accommodated in during all of their trips to Konohagakure, was prodigious. The generous Hokage allowed them the use of the second and third floor of the three-story building. The lower of the two was where the guard shinobi, similar to Konoha's ANBU, were quartered. The highest floor was reserved for Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. It consisted of a massive suite with four bedrooms, each with their own balcony, a large common room, and a kitchen. Every square foot was exquisitely furnished and beautiful in the way only Konoha living establishments could be. The Kazekage's room was the largest and rested furthest from the sitting room. Kankurou's lodging was stationed just beside his younger brother's, and Temari's was positioned across from them. Now, though, as the sun vanished beyond the horizon and frosted the sky and clouds with darkening hues, only one person inhabited the third floor. Not a single candle or light burned. No remaining illumination from outside penetrated the closed shutters. Only the hazy gleam of a pair of bright green eyes indicated who sat alone in the midst of the quiet emptiness.

_They're late._

**oooOOOooo**

Temari: (stops in attempts to murder Kankurou for a moment) What the hell was that?!

Shikamaru: (smirks) I do believe that was me getting you to make small noises.

Britni: Uh-oh. (rushes to hold back Temari)

Temari: What'd you say, you lazy bastard!?!

Gaara: Don't worry, Temari.

Temari: Huh? (turns to Gaara) What'd'you mean don't worr---GAARA!!!!

Shikamaru: GAH! Put a damn leash on him will you!?!?! (tries to avoid being killed by a tidal wave of sand)

Gaara: Sabaku Soo--

Britni: (tackles Gaara to the ground) NOOO!!!! We need him!!

Temari: (grabs Shikamaru by the collar) You aren't saved yet, genius.

Britni: Eh. (cough) Reviews are welcome, but please keep any criticism you might have constructive.


	2. Kept in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** Again . . . no. (curls into the fetal position and cries)

Shikamaru: (grumbles and rubs the bump on his head in pain) Troublesome woman.

Temari: (smiles sweetly) What was that, Shika-kun?

Shikamaru: (mutters stuff about clouds and freedom)

Kankurou: Pff. Try living with her.

Gaara: . . . At least she doesn't wear makeup.

Temari: (Breaks into a fit of laughter)

Shikamaru: (smirks)

Kankurou: It's not fucking makeup, damnit!!! It's PAINT! P-A-I-N-T!!!

Temari: (Lifts hands in defeat as Kankurou reaches for one of his scrolls and tries to control laughter) Alright. It's paint. It's paint. We got it.

Britni: I think the paint makes him look hot. (eyes widen) I mean...Who said that?! (looks around as though a ghost said it)

Gaara: (glares) Was that a joke . . .?

Britni: Uh. LOOK! A NEW CHAPTER!

**oooOOOooo**

Kankurou's hand hesitated for the briefest of moments on the door handle leading into their suite. Then the door was cast aside with a soft thud against the wall and an absolute darkness enveloped him. The puppeteer was instantly able to find the sheen of green buried in the depths of the shadows, and met Gaara's cold fire gaze without hesitation. He broke eye contact promptly, though, as the dissatisfaction lingering beneath his younger brother's eyes caused a warning message to flash in his head. Their relationship as a family might have improved greatly since the chuunin exams four years ago, but Gaara hadn't lost his touch. He was still capable of sending shivers up a person's spine with only a mere glance. Kankurou made quick work of switching on the lights.

Gaara sat in a plush, reclining, sofa chair, but was far from leaning back in relaxation. His back was stiff, as was usual with him, and his maroon-cloaked arms were crossed in front of his chest. The faithful gourd lay on its side against the far wall, the cork plugged securely into place. His eyes bore holes into older brother's back as the puppeteer gingerly set his three scrolls against the wall beside his bottled sand.

Kankurou turned and met his brother's gaze once more. Not a shred of fear was set into his features or his mind. True, Gaara had the ability to strike an icy fear into others, but it was a trait that was not used as commonly as it had once been. Being the Kazekage, Gaara now held the lives of those citizens he so determinedly protected over his own. Whereas, once in the past, he would have sacrificed every one of their souls in the need to feel existence. To feel as though he had a purpose. Now, though, he had found a new meaning to live. A bond of trust had formed between the three remaining Sabakus; a bond that had not existed four years ago and one that had brought them closer to being a true family. Kankurou no longer had to fear of going to sleep and not awakening the next morning. He held faith in his brother just as he did for his sister, and as they all did for each other. This did not, however, exempt Gaara from becoming displeased or angry and giving those around him icy stares and mumbling death threats. His siblings just trusted him not to follow through with _most_ of them. Those the green-eyed shinobi viewed as enemies, and possibly even a few of the Sunagakure council members, were the only ones who needed to worry when he fell into a foul mood. For the rest, they simply needed to keep out of way when he was angry and they would be ignore.

It was a simple task for Kankurou to detect the disgruntlement flickering in his younger brother's icy green eyes. Over the years, he had grown accustom to deciphering Gaara's different moods and understood that his sibling was expecting an explanation for his lateness. It was no cause for worry, and Kankurou was inclined to give him one. He hated leaving his brother alone for long. He felt Gaara had experienced enough of that in his childhood, and he and Temari did not intend on continue such punishment. The puppeteer's husky voice was steady as he leaned against the arm of a long sofa and addressed his sibling.

"I apologize for being late, Gaara. On my way home, I was...distracted." Kankurou's arms mimicked his brother's and crossed his chest as he spoke, a mixture of strong resentment and unease showing through the small frown on his lips. Gaara's adept gaze missed neither his pause in speech nor the emotions flickering across his painted features.

"By what?" His voice was emotionless.

"Hmn?" Kankurou's head, which had lowered to gaze at the carpet below as though it was suddenly very intriguing, shot back up to meet his sibling's cool stare. It was obvious to Gaara that the puppeteer had been reminiscing on the mysterious 'distraction'.

"I asked what you were distracted by." The Kazekage's tone was patient.

"Oh. Uhh." Kankurou smiled and scratched behind one of the ears that adorned his hood. He had not intended to voice Temari's secret until he had had time to think over the best course of action first. He gave Gaara a devilish smirk. "A fight broke out between a couple of Konoha genins. I stopped for the entertainment." Though the puppeteer did enjoy watching shinobi trainees get into a scuffle, this was not the most believable of lies he had ever conjured up. It appeared to do the trick, though, because his brother nodded once and finally reclined comfortably into the cushions at his back. With an inaudible sigh, Kankurou slouched back into the couch he had been leaning on and tried to decide on a way to approach his sister when she returned from her little rendezvous.

**oooOOOooo**

Gaara had not bought his brother's little tale, no matter how plausible it might have been. He knew Kankurou well, and his sibling's dark green eyes informed him that the words he had spoken had been an simple lie. However, it was obvious that the puppeteer had no intention of willingly spilling the truth, so the Kazekage just nodded and leaned back. He could wait patiently. Experience had taught him that things always had a way of revealing themselves through time.

And indeed they did. When Temari arrived at the hotel minutes later, walking through the door silently and voicing a sincere apology for being late, Gaara did not miss the accusing stare of betrayal Kankurou shot her. Nor did the Kazekage overlook the fact that his brother retired to his room immediately afterwards, giving a fake yawn and the excuse of needing sleep. Or the gaze of anxiety Temari riveted to the puppeteer's back as he walked away in the direction of the gloomy hallway, grabbing his three scrolls along the way. And possibly, was there even a flicker of fear in the depths of her stare? Gaara recalled that the last time he had such a look coming from his sister was when that Nara boy had defeated her years ago in the exam finals.

No emotion registered in his eyes as Temari gave him a loving smile, wished him a good night, and excused herself as well. He was left alone again, to put the pieces of this new puzzle together.

It didn't take long. The sand wielder had not been elected as the Fifth Kazekage merely because of his strength alone. It was obvious that his older sister had done or said something that had not set well with Kankurou, who had caught her in the act of it; and by the worry in her eyes, it was obvious she had not intended to be caught. So now, the only issue remaining for Gaara to figure out was what exactly had Temari done that she hadn't wanted Kankurou, and very likely him as well, to discover. Standing, Gaara lifted the massive gourd from its resting spot, extinguished the lights with a thread of floating sand, and headed through the dark hallway towards his room.

His icy jade eyes lingered momentarily on his siblings' doors. Both were tightly shut, but the Kazekage presumed they would not be for long. Clasping his hands together, he lowered his head an concentrated.

"Daisan no Me." His voice was a hushed whisper that went unheard by anyone but himself. A dark string of sand escaped the gourd on his back, weaving and meshing together until a replica of an eyeball hovered inches from him. Closing his own eyes, the Kazekage could see himself from his creation's prospective. As his lashes rose, he gave a nod of satisfaction and the small sphere rose soundlessly to the ceiling above. Gaara dropped his cloaked hands to his sides and passed underneath it without another word, the door to his shadowed room making not a sound as it opened then shut behind him. Everything fell silent.

He didn't appreciate being kept in the dark on issues concerning his village, and even more so with those concerning the family he had come to trust and care for. He would solve this puzzle before the sun rose on Konohagakure's foliage-sheathed horizon.

**oooOOOooo**

Kankurou: Don't try and distract me. Was that a serious comment back there? (stares intently at Britni)

Britni: (sighs in defeat) YES! (Tackles Kankurou to the ground in a hug)

Kankurou: Gah! (is tackled)

Temari: Holy shit. Did a female just actually call Kankurou . . . hot?

Shikamaru: (scratches head idly) I have to admit, even with an IQ over 200, I didn't see that coming.

Gaara: . . . so . . . it wasn't a joke?

Kankurou: Why the fuck is it such a surprise?! (stands and glares at them with Britni still clinging to his midsection)

Temari: Well. Hmn. How can I put this nicely?

Shikamaru: You don't do nice, remember?

Temari: (growls) You wanna see nice? Fine. (grabs the front of Shikamaru's vest and drags him away)

Kankurou: (calls after them) Don't ignore me, damnit! Answer me!

Britni: (nuzzles Kankurou) Mm-Hm. Well, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

Kankurou: (frowns) Don't change the subject either!


	3. Restless

**Disclaimer:** (sobs)

Shikamaru: (returns with marks on his neck and a smirk tugging at his lips)

Gaara: (sand creeps stealthily out of his gourd)

Britni: Uh-oh.

Temari: (drapes her arms over Shikamaru's shoulders) Was that nice enough for you?

Shikamaru: (smiles lazily) . . . You suck at being nice.

Gaara: (eyes narrow)

Temari: (saves Gaara the trouble) You chauvinistic bastard!!!

Shikamaru: (chooses to not get back up and lies on the ground in pain)

Kankurou: (frowns) Now will someone explain to me why my getting a girl is so damn shocking?!

Gaara: (sand seeps back into gourd) . . . You play with dol--

Britni: (clasps hand over Gaara's mouth)

Kankurou: (growls) What was that?! (takes a step forward)

Britni: Eh?! (to readers) How 'bout you read the new chapter while I try and solve this!!!

**oooOOOooo**

Temari's back was propped boldly against the frigid glass pane; the sliding door that opened up to the spacious balcony outside. One foot resided on the floor, supporting the position, while the other bent comfortably at a smooth, bare knee so that the sole of her sandal rested against the glass as well. The drapes had been drawn aside, allowing streaks of lustrous moonlight to filter in from the quiet world beyond the hotel walls. The jounin watched as the light played with her shadow, etching its outline onto the carpet below. As she stared, her mind wondered and the gleam in her dark gaze dulled and blanked. She was struggling with herself, attempting to suppress the weakness of emotions that had invaded her mind when she had walked through the door nearly an hour prior. She had received emotional training as a child and it had proved useful even outside of a mission; as it did now. Temari knew that if she was to acknowledge the meaning behind Kankurou's piercing stare, she would need to do so as a composed and level-headed shinobi.

The gleam of her teal irises vanished as she closed her eyes and voiced a deep sigh. _He knows._ There was no other explanation for the anger and torment she had sensed in the puppeteer's stare. He had somehow come to the realization that his sister held the Nara boy in higher regard than she would a mere friend. _He had to have figured it out sometime today._ The morning breakfast with her siblings had presented no unusual behavior, so the discovery had happened during her last meeting with Shikamaru.

_But how? When?_

Temari shook her head in frustration, biting back a low growl as her dark eyes snapped back open. She had not been aware of her surroundings while in the alleyway. Her mind had been rather preoccupied, focusing on the Konoha jounin pressed roughly against her body and the pleasant warmth radiating from the contact. No, Temari had faith in both of her siblings' abilities as shinobi, and if Kankurou had sensed her presence and paused to investigate, she would have been ignorant to his actions. Detecting either of her brothers was enough of a difficult task when she was alert, but when she was careless and they had no desire to be sought out, it was an impossible one. However, such a situation could work both ways, for she could move soundlessly when she pleased and get away with eavesdropping on occasion. Albeit, Gaara, even when busy and not alert to the movements around him, was nearly hopeless to catch off guard or go unnoticed by him for long. Unfortunately, none of that was of any value now, at this instant.

Temari shook her head once more, much slower this time and with less feeling. Kankurou had witnessed his sister being pinned against the brick wall of an alley with the fingers of a lazy genius digging into her hips. And she had been utterly oblivious. Knowing her brothers, both of them, the kunoichi could surmise what such a scene would cause each of them to begin believing and what their first actions of dealing with the issue would be; she was not considered one of the most skilled analysts in Sunagakure for nothing. Kankurou, though he would never admit it personally, had grown to cherish the bond that now existed between them. Having a tendency to jump to rash conclusions, he would view her involvement with Shikamaru as a betrayal to that bond. He'd see it as a reminder of what the future held, and that she would one day abandon them to pursue a life of her own. Even with these thoughts, though, the puppeteer was apt enough to think things through and rationalize these imaginings before acting. Eventually, he would comprehend the fact that she would never truly leave her family. Gaara, on the other hand . . .

Temari could feel the bristled tips of her four spiky ponytails brush against the glass door as her dark irises snapped up to stare across the room. The massive oak door that led into the hallway, and ultimately to her brothers' rooms, loomed in the moonlit darkness. _No. Kankurou wouldn't do that to me. He would talk to me first before informing Gaara._ She assured herself, and believed the silent words. She had to. Gaara had revealed no signs of knowing her secret when she had arrived home to find them both lounging. Then again, her youngest brother had always been adept at hiding his feelings and thoughts just as he was at figuring things out for himself. No, Kankurou might not have mentioned it, but it wouldn't be long before Gaara deduced the truth from his siblings' behavior.

Using her bent knee as leverage, Temari pushed off the balcony door and moved silently to the wooden one opposite it; grabbing her furled tessen from its resting spot on the bed along the way.

**oooOOOooo**

_Mom's gonna kill me._ The words were only a brief concern to the Konoha jounin as he closed his eyes and sighed. Shikamaru had made a brash decision shortly after Temari had left and he had begun his short journey home. Instead of the familiar, gray pavement that led to the front door of his house, his sandal-clad feet had come to a halt on lush grass. He needed to devise a strategy for his desert rose and himself, and there was no better place to plan than in his favorite, cloud-gazing spot. It was a small valley, blanketed with a layer of soft, downy grass and elevated to a small hill on one far side. Though it was within Konohagakure's gates, large trees, and a variety of other foliage, bordered most of the area and were sprinkled within it. Shikamaru sat now with his back against the smooth bark of one such tree, located at the flat crest of the hill. His head was lowered, his eyes shut, his body relaxed, and his fingertips and thumbs were drawn together.

He would be late for supper.

**oooOOOooo**

Gaara stood in the center of his room, head lowered and arms crossed at his chest. His gourd was still strapped securely to his back with the aid of a brown vest and his maroon cloak lay still and unwavering around black pants. Feeling that he would not remain in his room for long, the Kazekage had not bothered with stripping and changing into more comfortable night clothes just yet. He had been granted the gift of sleep when Shukaku had been stolen from his body, but the young Subaku did not think he would get a chance to rest tonight. This theory was proven correct nearly an hour after he had retired to his room and first assumed his current stance.

His bright green eyes closed, Gaara concentrated on the Third Eye he had created. Controlling its movements, he rotated it so that he could acquire a focused view of Temari's door, the handle of which had just twisted. The large oak panel swung outward silently and his sister, still clad in her shinobi gear and with her tessen secured to her back, stepped out. Her gaze studied both of her brothers' doors intently, lingering on his a moment longer before she applied her attention back to Kankurou's. She didn't notice the impossibly small sphere hovering above her. No one ever did. Stepping up to the puppeteer's door, she tested the handle with the silence only a shinobi could possess. Gaara presumed that from her almost unnoticeable nod, his brother had not fussed over locking it.

Temari didn't bother with knocking and vanished into Kankurou's room a moment later, the door closing behind her without a sound.

Lifting his head, Gaara fixed a narrow gaze onto the door of his own room. As his arms dropped and he walked towards it, the Third Eye separated back into individual sand particles and followed his sister into Kankurou's quarters. By the time he had silently reached the hallway, his creation had meshed together once more to give him a view of the confrontation between his siblings.

Gaara wouldn't be kept in the dark on matters concerning his family.

**oooOOOooo**

Britni: Hmn. Well. That was easy.

Gaara: Because you didn't do anything. (puts cork back onto gourd)

Kankurou/Shikamaru: (rubs sore heads in pain)

Temari: (smirks) Now what have you guys learned today?

Shikamaru: Nhn. Don't insult you when you're close enough to hear it.

Britni: (lifts an eyebrow)

Temari: (glares but nods) And you? (turns to Kankurou)

Kankurou: (growls) Don't take things so seriously. . .and don't try to attack Gaara.

Gaara: . . . (lip twitches in amusement)

Britni: Well. I believe that settles that. Now we just need some reviews and some ramen and everything will be peachy!


	4. An Uncivilized Family

**Disclaimer: **(mutters rotten things under breath)

Britni: AAAHHHHHH! (thought watching a scary movie would be fun)

Gaara: . . . (finds the suspense and gore boring)

Kankurou: (sneers at Britni as she clings to him in fright and chuckles)

Britni: (kicks his shin)

Temari: (also rather bored) This is s'posed to be scary?

Shikamaru: Nhn. (drapes arm over Temari's shoulders)

Gaara: (glares at Shikamaru and pulls cork from gourd)

Kankurou: (rubbing bruised shin but smirks as he sees what Gaara's intending to do)

Shikamaru: (senses something is amiss) The hell? (suddenly disappears in a poof of smoke)

Britni: (slaps forehead) Not again...

Temari: GAARA!!! (shunshins away in a swirl of wind to find Shikamaru)

Britni: Gaara, stop trying to kill Shikamaru. Readers, enjoy this new chapter while Temari and I try to find her lazy genius...

**oooOOOooo**

"You know, most civilized people take the courtesy to knock before they barge into a room that isn't theirs." The low whisper resonated from the depths of the engulfing shadows; the voice familiar and deep but the tone uncommonly mellow.

"And since when has our family ever been civilized?" Temari replied smoothly to the darkness caressing her body, stepping away from the door and venturing further into the room. Her eyes were belatedly beginning to adjust to the thick gloom of her surroundings and picking out solid objects was becoming an easier task. Not that the kunoichi required sight to find her way around any section of the Konoha hotel. The Sabaku siblings had been here often enough to have the layout of the building thoroughly memorized. An impressive oak dresser rested against the wall to her right and across from it was an intricately carved bedframe, fitted with a king-sized mattress and silken comforters. Aside from plush rugs, the room was void of further furniture; as none of them required anything else. Beyond the bed lay the glass doors leading out onto another balcony. The panels were slid apart, allowing a refreshing Konoha breeze to filter through the room, but the curtains were still drawn together and ruffled in the light wind. No moonlight was permitted into the dark interior.

A sincerely amused chuckle answered Temari's banter, and a lazy grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. The soft laughter of her brother sent a swell of relief and warmth surging through the jounin's body, and she allowed herself relaxed. Then the subdued laugh died into a murmur.

"Fuck you." The smirk etched onto Temari's lips grew as the crude whisper reached her ears; the cruelty of the harsh words softened by remnants of amusement. _There's the Kankurou I know._ Upon entering the puppeteer's room, Temari had been unnerved by the thick shadows and absolute silence. She had known her brother was awake, sensing him, despite the darkness, leaning comfortably against the headboard of his bed, and such quiet and restrained behavior was highly peculiar for him. Kankurou usually spent his spare time making crude jests, training, or repairing and trifling with the deadly contraptions hidden on his kugutsus. Even when facing an enemy shinobi, he had a tendency to taunt his opponent with a colorful vocabulary of vulgar words. No. The ability to remain quiet for long was not one of Kankurou's strongest traits. He loved conversation; albeit, his idea of a chat was not customarily suitable for children. This was why Temari had permitted her rigid and flexed muscles to relax only when he had chuckled.

A mouthy Kankurou could be both a joy and a nuisance. A silent Kankurou could be deadly company to have around.

It was Temari's turn to laugh, her's higher pitched than the puppeteer's, but just as amused.

"Like I said. Uncivilized." She moved forward and plopped down on the edge of his bed, careful not to disturb the three large scrolls that littered the blankets around him. Her sight had adapted entirely to the darkness, and she could see him relaxed at the opposite end. The male jounin sat with his back against smooth oak, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent at the knee. His hands were draped carelessly over his stomach. Like her, Kankurou had not bothered to shed his shinobi clothes just yet and still wore his pitch sandals and purple face paint. The black attire simply blended him in further with the shadows, but Temari could see him as clearly as though it were daytime. Crossing her legs at the knee, the Suna kunoichi clasped her hand together on her thigh and twirled her thumbs idly.

"I s'pose you..." Temari's voice trailed off. It was uncommon for words to fail her; very uncommon. Sighing inwardly, she did her best to continue with what needed to be done. "...you know why I came to pay you such an untimely visit."

"Nara Shikamaru." His voice was lower than her's and empty of all emotion. The jounin tried to catch her sibling's eye and detect his thoughts through them, but he kept them held steadily on the dark curtains to his left. With a weak smile, she turned her emerald gaze to the billowing fabrics as well. A stillness crept over them as both watched the wind play with the cloth. For several minutes, the pause was broken only by the soft ruffle of the curtains, then she spoke to him in the warm, whispered tones of a doting sister. A sound the Sabaku family had only begun to understand and use.

"I'd never abandon you or Gaara, Kankurou." Her gaze turned to him and he could see the pain and love radiating from her vibrant eyes. "Please tell me you know that." An affectionate smile tugged at the puppeteer's painted lips, twisting almost instantly into an ashamed smirk.

"Yeah. I know. I just..." His eyes were back on the curtains and he gave a rueful sigh. "It felt like we were drifting." Temari smiled now.

"No. If anything, we're growing closer." Neither comprehended how, but in the next instant Kankurou's arms were wrapped around Temari's arms in a brotherly fashion and she was resting her forehead against his shoulder, leaning into the embrace. She bit her lip to hold back the emotions and took a few deep breaths. "I have to tell Gaara." She waited for a reply, but when none came she continued. "It's wrong to keep this from him. To keep anything from him...I should have told both of you." Her tone was one of deeply felt guilt, and knowing her, Kankurou surmised that she would not permit herself to do anything until she had set things right in her own eyes. He tightened his grip to provide reassurance that everything would be fine. Temari wasn't aware how long the fond moment lasted, and didn't really give a damn, but the air around them shattered as Kankurou suddenly tensed.

"Shit!" He pulled his sister away from him until she was at arms length and she shot him a shocked and questioning glance that demanded an explanation. Reaching forward, his fingers brushed the top of her shoulder lightly and then pulled back as a closed fist. Temari's gaze narrowed as he held his hand under her nose and opened it to reveal his palm.

Sand sprinkled Kankurou's rough skin.

**oooOOOooo**

The Kazekage hovered just beyond Kankurou's door. His hands were limp at his sides and his head was ducked in sheer concentration. Crisp, crimson locks fell forward to partly obscure both his closed eyes and the harsh symbol on his forehead. The small distance between himself and his siblings made eavesdropping a simpler job, but the thick oak barrier before him was barring their whispered conversation from reaching him completely. He was receiving only bits and pieces of Temari and Kankurou's words. This was where the Third Eye provided its service, sending an overhead view of the two jounins back to him. So what he was not able to comprehend with his own ears, the youngest of the Sabakus could interpret through reading lips.

Gaara despised himself for listening in to the private conversation. He felt as though, by doing so, he was somehow betraying the trust of his brother and sister; his family. It tore at his insides as he continued to stand in the empty, dark hallway, doing his best to gather the reasoning behind his siblings' strange behavior. Yet, even with this mental pain, Gaara knew that it hurt much more to be excluded from knowledge that posed a possible threat to his family. In the past none of this would ever have mattered to him, but now, here, he cared more than he wished to admit. So, with his common, calm demeanor, he pushed on and fixed his attention back to the words passing between his siblings. _'Why I came to pay you such an untimely visit...' _That was Temari speaking. His brow furrowing slightly, the Kazekage strained to catch the next words.

Then his fists clenched and Gaara's head snapped up. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, irises looking as though they were carved from green ice; cold and malignant. He knew now the cause of Kankurou's frustration and Temari's distress. The Third Eye, hovering high over the bed, dispersed soundlessly as though a child had blown on it and sent tiny particles drifting harmlessly down. Without listening to the remainder of the conversation, Gaara clasped his hands together and disappeared an instant later, shunshining to the outside of the hotel in a small swirl of sand. He had every intention of remedying this problem.

**oooOOOooo**

Temari: (finds Shikamaru behind a bush in his 'thinking position') What the hell are you doing?

Shikamaru: . . . (opens one eye) . . . thinking.

Britni: (shakes head) Obviously.

Temari: (growls) More specific, crybaby.

Shikamaru: (sighs) I'm trying to devise a plan for sending your brothers to an insane asylum without getting killed in the proce--OW!

Temari: (puts fan back on her back and grabs Shikamaru by the collar) Quit daydreaming. Now c'mon.. (leads him back to others)

Gaara: (glares as they approach)

Shikamaru: (glares back)

Kankurou: (smirks) Still sure you wanna be apart of the family, loser?

Shikamaru: (smirks and wraps arm seductively around Temari) Yeah, I think I do.

Gaara/Kankurou: (narrows eyes and reaches for weapons)

Temari: Touch him and I'll give you a one-way ticket to the infirmary!

Britni: (whispers to Shikamaru) Better than an asylum, huh? (to readers) Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!


	5. The Rooftops

**Disclaimer: **Stop mocking me!!!!

Shikamaru: I think they like me.

Gaara: . . . (glares) You have to go to sleep sometime.

Kankurou: (growls) Who cares if he's asleep.

Temari: (leans against Shikamaru and sneers maliciously) Who said anything about sleeping?

Britni: (grabs a bucket for each Sabaku brother) No mess on the carpet, please.

Temari: But seriously. If an attempt at his life is made, I'll start dating Naruto just to spite you.

Shikamaru: (smirks but intends to get Temari back for that one)

Kankurou: You wouldn't dare!!!

Gaara: . . . a joke . . . right?

Temari: (wouldn't date yellow-haired jinchuuriki if life depended upon it) Just try me.

Britni: (has the feeling this threat will not work for long) New chapter! Yay!!!!

**oooOOOooo**

Temari abandoned her comfortable and cozy perch on Kankurou's bed, reaching the looming oak door a mere instant later. The metal handle was like ice against her flesh as she gripped it and twisted promptly, the wooden panel flung aside violently in her desperation. However, the jounin was not so reckless as to loosen her hold upon the doorknob. Having the heavy lumber desecrate the wall behind it with a deafening smash of crumbling drywall was not very desirable to the Suna kunoichi. She had no wish to wake the guard shinobi downstairs.

"Gaara!!" The air around her suddenly seemed to chill. Her desperate call had gone unheard, for she discovered the hallway to be soundly empty of life. Temari found that for a second, just a second, she could not move as the piercing coldness of dread crept through her bloodstream and numbed both her body and mind alike. _He's already gone._ She was a trained shinobi, though, and fought the unbearable sensation until it faded half a moment later. Whirling around, Temari's black sandals were soundless as she raced back into the midst of her brother's shadowed room. Her sable tessen was gripped firmly in her hand when she vanished behind the billowing curtains a moment later, flickering into nonexistence as she lept off the balcony to pursue the Kazekage amongst the rooftops. She was utterly oblivious to Kankurou's call, which when she failed to respond was followed by a stream of colorfully vulgar words.

The puppeteer had been mildly shocked at the speed in which his sister had reacted to his sand discovery. The entire ordeal of checking the hallway for signs of Gaara had lasted a few mere seconds, and then she was gone, melting soundlessly into the Konohagakure night. Regardless, he was just as capable a shinobi as she, and by the time she had rushed back into the room he had been latching the third and last of his scrolls, Sanshouuo's, to his back. Shouting her name had been a futile attempt to get his sibling to slow down and wait for him, which had gone completely unheeded and likely unheard.

"Damn lazy ass shinobi. Just had to choose her, didn't you?" Securing his puppet's scroll quickly, Kankurou swept through the whispering curtains and shoved off the solid ground. His form, like Temari's, wavered and seemed to disappear as he jumped with unnatural speed to the neighboring rooftop, where he flitted into view for just an instant before he was gone again. The jounin was no more than a sable blur as he raced to make up the distance between himself an his tormented sister. Her fleetness was beyond belief. Never before had the puppeteer witnessed his sibling display such agility, and he found himself hard put to catch up with her. When he accomplished this feat a few valuable seconds later, he addressed her in a sensible tone. He understood that an attempt to persuade her back to the hotel would be a waste, and had no desire of doing such a thing even if it wouldn't be. Kankurou withheld every intention to stop Gaara from killing needlessly, whatever the cost; even if he dearly wanted to join his brother in the slaughtering of this particular Leaf jounin. No, if his younger sibling followed through with what, Kankurou was positive, he had in mind, then Temari would never forgive him.

If he failed to talk sense into Gaara and let him kill tonight, their family would fall apart.

"Do you have any idea as to where we're heading?" Temari did not respond immediately, a mixture of exertion, fright, and determination etched onto her features. Her dark gaze was scared and troubled with the questions of _'What if I don't make it in time?' _and _'What if I'm already too late?'_. They were familiar thoughts. Unknowngst to Kankurou, the jounin had moved at such speeds before. When the news of Gaara's kidnapping and the puppeteer's critical condition had been delivered to her years ago, she had been strolling just outside Konoha's gates and ready to make the slow passage home. She had sliced the journey's usual travel time to a third then, and, with a stubbornness born to her, she intended to do the same now. Backing down and running away was something Sabaku no Temari just didn't know how to do when her loved ones were in danger. She took a deep, steady breath and blinked once. The infamous cockiness that usually reigned her demeanor suddenly surfaced, flushing the other emotions into the background. She always performed her best with a smug smirk tugging at her plush lips.

"What?" She unexpectedly taunted the puppeteer, sneering ahead at the path of rooftops laid before them. "Think I don't know where to find my own lover at such a late hour?" Temari flashed her dark emerald gaze in her brother's direction and broke into a rich laughter as his painted features twisted into a hysterical image of shock, disgust, murderous intent, and nausea.

Kankurou scowled fiercely as his sister made a mockery of him. He withstood the violent urge to hurl as her laughter rang softly through the whisps of wind rushing by them, and wondered if her words had been the truth or just a repulsive lie. Either way, Temari was too unpredictable and clever to allow him to know if she was simply teasing him or not. Besides, Kankurou was not quite positive he wanted to know anyways. He was sure about one thing, though. He'd get her back for that.

"Bitch." His hostile muttering only succeeded in causing Temari's laughter to kick up again with renewed force. All the same, her complete shift in attitude was explicitly a good sign. When his sister emanated the infamous confidence and stubbornness that clung to her like a second skin, she was practically undefeatable. Only against her brothers and that Nara Shikamaru had he ever witnessed her fail in a battle. So, after doing his best to sweep his mind of the vile images that now haunted it and uttering a few more vulgar threats, Kankurou allowed a sneer to pull at his painted lips and his spirits to raise for the confrontation they were about to make with their younger brother.

Then the kunoichi took a sudden, sharp left, heading for the less inhabited section of the Leaf village where the Academy lay along with a few trees and hills. Obediently, Kankurou followed, noticing with chagrin that amusement at his latest discomfort still lavished Temari's features.

**oooOOOooo**

Nara Shikaku was beginning to wish he had followed his son's example and stayed out late. Ever since Shikamaru's absence from dinner his wife had been in an overbearing, mixed state of distress and anger. Shikaku deemed this as a very bad combination of emotions, and it meant trouble for those near her. Which, to put is simply, meant him. He did his best to calm Yoshino and talk on behalf of their son's defense.

"Well, he did inform us this morning that he might be home at a late hour." His voice was steady and quite reasonable, hoping that he could talk a bit of sense into the situation and into his upset wife. "There's no need to worry Yoshino, Shikamaru is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"But he's only sixteen! What if something were to happen to him?" Shikaku sigh and scratched his head idly.

"Shikamaru is a smart kid. He'll be fine." Yoshino still fretted, but she did so silently, not speaking of anymore 'what ifs'. She ran slender fingers through her hair in exasperation. Her husband was correct, and she knew it. Despite his age, Shikamaru was a skilled jounin and could handle his own in most situations._ Better he's within Konohagakure's boundaries than risking his life on a dangerous mission in a foreign country._ This thought appeared to do wonders for Yoshino's worries. _At least here there isn't anything to threaten him._ "Where are you going?" Shikaku's gruff voice interrupted her reassurances and she blinked once, realizing with mild surprise that she had been starting up the stairs towards her son's room. She paused on the third step and gazed back at her husband, a warm smile alighting her lips.

"He never cleans his room." No further explanation was required, so Yoshino proceeded up the stairs quietly after a loving and understanding nod from her husband. Shikamaru almost never bothered with eliminating the mess that dominated his bedroom, and when he did make an attempt at the 'troublesome' chore, he usually performed a halfassed job. Being his mother, she was obligated to give him hell about his laziness, but all same, she always ended up being the one straightening his room. Albeit, she didn't mind the cleaning, for both her husband and her son were commonly occupied with shinobi business. Complaining about it and lecturing them both was simply her way to try and jolt some motivation into the two. Unsurprisingly, it never seemed to work, but she kept at it anyway. In fact, now that she thought about it, Yoshino realized that the only task Shikamaru genuinely enjoyed doing around house was looking after the deer they raised. The quiet creatures were a nonjudgmental species and as long as you gave them love, they loved you back. After a rough day of training or an arduous mission, it wasn't surprising that Shikamaru loved looking after them so much. However unmotivated he was, she knew that her son would go to any lengths to protect those precious deer, just as he would for anything or any person he held dear.

Stepping into Shikamaru's room, his mother was shocked to be caressed by a light breeze. Her dark gaze drifted to the window where small, sage curtains were billowing gently in the night's warm breeze. She made a mental note to reprimand her son for leaving the window open while he was absent. Avoiding the maze of haphazardly discarded clothes and shinobi gear littering the floor, Yoshino strode to the far wall. She paused a yard from it, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she studied the windowsill intently. A small pile of sand made a miniature mountain on the dark oak, curiously undisturbed by a breeze that should have sent it drifting into the already messy room. Then again, where in Konoha could you find sand and how would such a weak wind blow it into such a perfect pile on a second story windowsill? In the distance, she could discern the nervous pawing of the deer.

Yoshino rushed the remaining few feet to the window as the sand suddenly retracted backwards into the night air, an impossible feat considering that the air was blowing in and not out. As her hands grasped the bottom edge of the window she thought she heard the muffled flurry of a cloak, but she could not trust her senses for at the same instant an unexpected gust ruffled the curtain and forced her to turn her head aside. When it died an instant later and she turned to survey the small deer field below, which Shikamaru's bedroom overlooked, nothing out of the ordinary could be sighted. Even the fawns were munching grass peacefully beside theirs mothers.

"What was that?" She gazed out into the darkness, silent for a moment. Had she imagined the entire thing? Lowering her head, she shook it shamefully. She was letting her worries get the best of her. Nothing outlandish or bizarre had occurred. Just her worrying over nothing. She sighed, and forced herself to smile.

"Shikamaru will be fine."

**oooOOOooo**

Gaara scowled fiercely, wind brushing at his crimson hair as he flashed across the rooftops at an astounding speed. The gourd on his back grumbled as the sand within was thrown into a turmoil that matched his foul mood. Things were not going as he had planned. The Leaf jounin had not been at the Nara household as he had intended him to be. Only the parents had been present, the mother interrupting his silent scouting of her son's room. She had been more adept than he intentionally thought, for the Kazekage had not expected her to notice such a meager pile of sand in the unkempt room. He had shunshined immediately off the field and away from the fidgety deer as soon as she had grown suspicious, causing a harsh gust of wind to circulate the area around him.

Temari had arrived home over an hour and a half ago. The Konoha kid should have been the same. According to his parent's conversation though, which Gaara had found rather easy to eavesdrop on, the jounin had been absent since this morning. With the hopes of discovering as to where he might be located at such an hour, the youngest of the Sabakus had gone through the shinobi's room. Needless to say, the search had been futile. He sought now past the raging fire of his anger and into the depths of his mind. Where had Temari always been able seek out the lazy jounin? She had aided him in constructing and engineering the last few chuunin exams, and worked alongside him more than was necessary. Gaara frowned savagely. How could he have been so blind?! He should have seen this a long time ago and taken care of problem then. He wouldn't let some weak shadow wielder tear apart his famil-

The hill!!! The Nara kid always took his sister cloud watching there!!

The Kazekage paused for a fraction of an instant on a high rooftop to check his bearings, then vanished in a violent swirl of sand and wind.

A deadly ice overtook his jade irises as his eyes narrowed murderously. He'd kill the Nara bastard the instant he found him.

**oooOOOooo**

Naruto: Did I hear my name?

Temari: No. (pulls out tessen)

Shikamaru: Naruto. You have a knack for showing up at the worst possible times.

Naruto: What'd'ya mea-- (dodges a gust of wind coming at him) GAH! What'd I do?!

Britni: Eep! (jumps after Naruto and leads him far away to safety)

Kankurou: (sneers) I thought you had the hots for Naruto, Temar--OW!

Gaara: You guys . . . joke too much.

Shikamaru: (yawns) Did you have to be so harsh on the poor kid, Temari?

Temari: (frowns at Shikamaru) I just didn't want him to get any sick ideas. Did you?

Shikamaru: (makes a face) Definately not.

Britni: (reappears) I don't think any of us did. No worries though, I handed him over to Sakura. He'll forget all about what he overheard in a minute. So just review and--

Gaara: When do I get to kill him?


	6. The Quiet

**Disclaimer:** Why do I even bother with this anymore? (sigh)

Temari: For the last time, no killing dammit!!

Kankurou: Why?

Temari: Because I-- Well that isn't important.

Shikamaru: Yeah. It is.

Gaara: (waits expectantly)

Temari: (glares icily at Shikamaru) Why do you have to be so damn difficult?

Shikamaru: (yawns) If you don't like it, woman, why do you stick around me?

Temari: Because-- Damnit!! Stop that!! (knows he set her up for that)

Shikamaru: (smirks lazily) Because why?

Britni: (to readers) Entertain yourself with this new chappy. This could take a while.

**oooOOOooo**

One path. One option. Within the eternity of a lone, solitary hour, one single choice of action was all Konoha's genius could devise. All other possibilities, and he had managed well over six hundred of them, contained simply too many flaws or too many deaths; the majority of which were his. Shikamaru gave a relenting sigh, letting his warm breath escape his mouth in a rush of exhaustion and resignation. His back slumped against the supporting surface of the strong bark behind him, his hands at last releasing their stiff, meditative position. He allowed them to fall limp to the soft grass and leaned his head back to rest against the tree trunk as well. His dark gaze stared boredly up at the black sky above. No clouds were drifting in eternal freedom tonight. Only a shining, radiant moon. After a moment, the jounin yawned and dragged his eyes from dark heavens back to the ground. Why couldn't life be as tranquil and peaceful as it was now? Sighing once more, he brought up a calloused hand to rub the back of his neck idly. Confronting her brothers personally and telling them the truth, all of it, was the only logical way to go about this issue. No tricks, no underlying plans, just a serious conversation between himself and the two Sabaku brothers.

It was going to be damn troublesom--

Shikamaru's muscles flexed and tensed, his hand freezing on his neck. He caught his breath and listened keenly to the serene silence around him, broken only by the chirrup of crickets and the whispers of wind. For those with the adept senses of a ninja, though, there was much more to be heard. _The hell?_ Only shinobi traversed the village at such late hours, but that was merely for the easy night duty. There was no reason for a guard to slip across the rooftops at the high speeds he was currently detecting. The footfalls were almost too fleet to even acknowledge, and were already perilously close and shrinking the distance at daunting speeds. Shikamaru only just managed to get his feet under him and brace his stance when a dark figure materialized onto the lush grass a few meager yards away.

"Temari!!" Shikamaru called her name in sheer astonishment, lacing the word with an undercurrent of foreboding. Something was wrong, out of place. He could sense her anxiety with every ounce of his being, despite the composed state in which she held herself and the infernal smirk brushing her luscious lips. Impulsively, the jounin took a step forward, making as if to close the space that separated them and pull her into a warm embrace, but he froze his movement and bristled unexpectedly.

As silent as death, another malignant shadow flickered into existence directly behind Temari, its features cast in darkness. A tightly reigned hostility engulfed the form's being, and Shikamaru acted out of the pure instinct to what he viewed as a potential threat to both himself and the one he loved. His hands clasped together with incredible and precise speed, forming a single seal. The darkness underfoot reacted swiftly to his will and with an absolute obedience. The jounin was rewarded for his actions an instant later by a sharp intake of breath and a low, threatening growl. _Kagemane no Jutsu...success._

"Call off your fucking shadows, idiot." The Nara genius recognized the owner of the merciless command and inwardly winced at his foolhardy mistake. He let his hands fall leisurely to his sides and the shadows retracted without hesitation, releasing the indignant prisoner from their binding grasp. Glaring savagely at the Konoha shinobi, Kankurou shifted his position so that the twilight around him ceased to obscure his visage. Shikamaru, suddenly aware of the predatory fierceness the puppeteer's dark paint added to his demeanor and the raw aggression of his stare, glanced intently at Temari. Whatever had occurred to ruffle Kankurou's primitive temper, Shikamaru was capable of understanding that it was somehow his fault. The unwavering stare he shot the kunoichi spoke the questions for him. She was a keen analyst, unequaled by most within her own desert village despite age, so the jounin knew with an absolute surety that she understood what he asked in the gaze he riveted to her. She frowned back at him, her eyes revealing a hint of unease and a deep vexation.

"Kankurou saw us." Temari noted how Shikamaru's eyes flicked with immediate comprehension to her brother and back. She watched in silence as realization and understanding shimmered into his irises. The realization of the object of the puppeteer's ferocity and the reasoning behind it. An understanding that her own irritation was not directed at him but at herself and the fact that she had allowed all this to transpire. They could not afford the time a full explanation would consume at the moment, so she chose to be blunt about what was going on. "Shikamaru," Her tone was soft and grim, holding no resemblance to her usually loud and bumptious personality. A plea for his forgiveness at her error laced the undercurrent of her voice and was only just detectable. This disconcerting behavior set the jounin on edge, and he knew what was coming before it did. Unfortunately, this did not lessen the blow. "Gaara overheard."

Reflexively, Shikamaru muttered a few lazy curses and his dark eyes narrowed as he loathingly watched his previous course of action go up in a roar of consuming flames. His gaze swept over the older Sabaku brother speculatively, coming to the final conclusion that, though irked by his secret relationship with his sister, the puppeteer was here to stop a confrontation and not begin one. The Konoha shinobi fixed Temari with an deliberate and inquisitive stare.

"How long?" His voice was low and lethally serious, as though he were discussing war strategies rather than a scuffle among family relations. Then again, considering that they were dealing with a highly capable jinchuuriki this was veritably similar to such. Temari's voice matched his, noticing with chagrin how they were treating this matter more like a high ranked mission than a misunderstanding with her younger brother.

"I can't say." She glanced briefly back at Kankurou as though he might be able to tell Shikamaru what she could not. Then her emerald gaze was on the Leaf jounin once more. "He gained a headstart, but I think he sought out you house first." Even in the darkness, Temari could see Shikamaru's eyes widen and his face pale just slightly. She was quick to reassure him in the self-confidence born to her. "Don't waste your energy fretting over your parents, crybaby." Her tone had reattained its usual brazen richness; something which had originally both annoyed and attracted Shikamaru to the Sunagakure girl. "Besides," her voice lowered to a softer and more caring pitch, "Gaara wouldn't lay harm to what he considers the innocent." Temari could find no other way to word what she had meant to be a soothing phrase. She was still uncertain as to why her younger brother was reacting to this situation with such murderous intent; for she knew, by the silent ferocity she had sensed in the dark hallway back at the hotel, that that was what it was. Gaara meant to do lethal harm to Shikamaru, but being as perceptive as she was, the kunoichi had long before managed to narrow down the explanations.

She and Kankurou both had an understanding that, however interesting or attractive, Temari would never allow a boy to tear her apart from her brothers. The Suna jounin had a dreadful fear though, that because Gaara was new to the concept of love, he was not aware of this. It was more than plausible that Gaara, when monitoring his siblings' supposedly private conversation, had truly listened to only half of what was said. When the puppeteer had voiced his worriment of Temari abandoning them for a Leaf shinobi, it was likely that the Kazekage had not permitted himself to hear the rest; to hear his sister's reassurances that she would never, for anything, leave the only family she had and loved. Temari assumed that her youngest brother had only understood that she might disappear from his life because of the affections of Shikamaru. So he had chosen to eliminate what he viewed as a threat to his family.

Temari knew that this reasoning of hers was complicated, but it was the only possibility she could devise that explained their current situation to its fullest.

Unknowngst to her, it was, in every sense, correct.

**oooOOOooo**

Despite the fleet speeds at which he was traveling, Gaara knew that the journey to reach the opposite end of the village would take a minute or so. This meager intermission of pressing silence was more than enough time to allow the Kazekage to think through his homicidic intentions with the entirety of a leader. The fates of all Sunagakure civilians and shinobi rested wholly upon his actions and decisions. Resentfully, but with this fact in mind, Gaara forced himself to acknowledge the possible consequences of what he intended and soothed his murderous rage until it had slowly abated to an icy cold malice. It was not much of an improvement, but the youngest Sabaku would not permit calming himself any farther.

For the sake of his people's security, he would not strip the life from Nara Shikamaru. He did not, however, plan on permitting the Konoha jounin from escaping physical warnings and punishment completely. Gaara would not suffer the pain of loosing a family he had only just obtained and begun to appreciate and love. He held every intention of seeing that the Leaf shinobi no longer attempted to threaten the fragile bond between himself and his siblings after tonight. It was worth the risk of encouraging Temari's wrath as long as she stayed with them in the end. '_Drifting'_ had been Kankurou's exact choice of wording. The puppeteer had feared that as their sister grew closer to Shikamaru she would grow more distant with them, until she was gone for good. It had been after the uttering of this frightening word that the bloodlust had overtaken his enraged mind and the Third Eye had whisped away as no more than simple sand once again. No, Temari might become angry with him, but if Shikamaru was putting his family at risk, he would do all within his power to keep him away from her.

When he neared the hill and clearing, he withdrew his power and traveled with a much more lethal silence to prevent from being detected. Gaara might have eliminated the option of simple murder, but he would improvise.

**oooOOOooo**

However vague it had been, Temari's advice had appeared to force the Konoha jounin to rationalize his thoughts and turn his attentions from his parents' welfare back to the immediate danger. Studying his reactions and movements attentively, Temari noted that Shikamaru appeared to be uneasily aloof to everything but his own thoughts. His dark eyes were set with a look of incisive concentration, one which the kunoichi was well familiar with. She understood that the jounin was now placing all his attention upon coming up with a strategy and best tactic for keeping all of them from harms way; though she knew with a trusting sureness that Gaara would never inflict any sort of pain upon herself or Kankurou. In a sense, she believed Shikamaru knew this as well, but he was not one for taking risks.

As a thick silence blanketed the small clearing and the wind brushed them all with a soothing caress, Temari did not interrupt Shikamaru's train of thought. Instead, she focused all of her senses upon their lush surroundings, knowing that the Konoha jounin was too preoccupied to due so with full adeptness. She attempted to pick up on any unnatural sounds or energy sources within the vicinity. Deftly, with the aid of her knowledge and perception of wind and its nature, Temari also tuned in to any possible displacement of air. Kankurou had followed her lead and begun scouting the area with both his sight and senses. Only a couple mere seconds managed to pass before an impatiently annoyed scowl crept to the puppeteer's features and his gaze rounded spitefully on a still mute Shikamaru. However, when his painted lips parted to reproach the Leaf shinobi for taking so long, a meaningful glare from his sister forced him to grudgingly snap his jaws shut once more.

It was mutual knowledge amongst them that running away was not an option. It had recently been imprinted upon the Sabaku blood that running away and abandoning a friend was a forbidden tactic. That, and the fact that backing down from a challenge was simply not an action any three of the Suna siblings were familiar with. The opposition to flourish a weakness of any sort, including fear, forbade the act of giving up. There were seldom occasions when an exception to this unwritten law reared its head. Now was not one of them. As long as there was hope, however slight it may be, a Sabaku always stood their ground. Abandoning a fallen comrade was simply out of the question. For that was exactly what Shikamaru was in his current position.

No matter where the Konoha jounin traveled and took refuge, Gaara would find him. One could only run and hide for so long without being found, no matter what their IQ was. Shikamaru understood this and ceased attempting to come up with a plan. He lifted his head and scanned the clearing along with the other two, searching for a sign of Gaara's approach. He could endeavor a shot at escaping the Kazekage's wrath, but..._too damn troublesome._ The jounin scowled and continued keep a look out. It would just be easier to face Temari's dangerous, and currently pissed, brother and just get the confrontation over with.

Temari, having noticed the lazy sheen cloud over the concentration in his dark eyes, could not prevent her lips twitching in amusement. Even in a situation such as this he could manage to look positively bored. _Lazy bastard._ The jounin had only just finished the jesting thought when her eyes widened with dread and her fingers clenched tightly to the clasped fan in her hand.

"Temari!!" Her name was called out in unison as both Shikamaru and Kankurou riveted their gaze to a point directly over her shoulder. Their warning was unnecessary, though, as she was already in the process of twirling around sharply to face the one they had all been awaiting.

"Gaara!! Please listen to me!" Her plea ended as a massive tendril of sand erupted from the ground and entwined itself around her right leg. Temari found herself momentarily stunned by shock. Then a wave of raw fear washed over her and she began to struggle against the iron hold on her calf. The Kazekage, even when possessed by a monstrous Shukaku, had never manipulated his sand against his siblings with the genuine intention of harm. Yes, in the past he had issued multiple threats, most of which she had had strong reason to place faith in their veritableness, but never had he followed through with them. Or, at least, not those regarding Kankurou or herself. Even during their training sessions, he called off his powerful element when it was a sure fact he had won.

It was because of this --this unwavering confidence that Gaara would never cause her pain-- that Temari did not fear for herself. She knew what he was doing, and it was the idea of what might happen if he succeeded that shook her to her core. If her younger brother managed to restrain her, she would be powerless to help protect Shikamaru. Gaara didn't want her involved, to have her stand between him and his target, so he was going to subdue her. The mere thought alarmed Temari more than if her brother had actually been attacking her. To be helpless as one of the few people she loved was in jeopardy of loosing his life was something the Suna jounin knew she would not be able to withstand. It was the worse kind of torture.

"Gaara!!! No!!" The foreign sound of panic rose in her voice. Her plea was choked with despair at what she knew was practically inevitable. Gaara stood a few yards away, composed with a deadly, icy calm. His sister's cry though, laced with such uncommon desperation, jarred him enough that he momentarily lost concentration and the sand's hold slackened. Temari took advantage of this and wrenched her leg free, but she was no match for her brother's abilities.

The momentum of hauling her foot loose sent the kunoichi stumbling a few steps backwards. By then, Gaara had quelled his worried surprise. His eyes were penitent as he watched his sister quietly.

Temari grunted when the wind was suddenly swept from her lungs as a thick paw of sand crashed into her back and engulfed her torso. Stars erupted before her eyes, but before she could reorient herself from the dizzying blow, she was lifted from the ground and her entire body from the neck down was enveloped in a confining prison of sand. She hung her head limply, wishing violently that the world would stop turning and the blinding spots of light to stop flashing. In the distance, she could hear Shikamaru calling to her and Kankurou yelling viciously at Gaara, but for a moment she found herself unable to make out any discernible words. It was only the feel of a tender and comforting caress upon her cheek that kept the impending darkness of unconsciousness at bay.

Slowly, she lifted her dark eyes. Noting dully that her tessen lay sprawled on the ground below and far out of reach; in other words, useless. She didn't remember it slipping from her grasp.

Shikamaru stood at the edge of her vision, a formidable mix of blatant rage and deep worry sparking embers in his gray eyes. He stood in a strategic position so that he could simultaneously keep an angry, but wary, watch on Gaara as well as inspect her condition from afar. It donned on her that neither three of the males were within reaching distance of her, let alone the sensitive skin at the side of her neck. Temari tensed unself-consciously, the missing knowledge of who was gliding cool, feathery fingers across her collarbone giving her a frantic moment of uncertainty. There was no way another shinobi had somehow joined this impending scuffle.

Then she caught the hateful glare Gaara was passing over Shikamaru, and the slight frown adorning the Konoha jounin's lips. She was suddenly aware that he had his hands clasped tightly together in a seal and strung out a loud stream of violent curses. If she hadn't been bound by a thick layer of rock hard sand, she would have kicked the idiot.

"Damnit Shikamaru!! Save your energy, I'm fine now!" Using his jutsu to have a hand molded of shadow keep her from tumbling into unconsciousness was an endearing gesture, but she was no longer in danger of drifting off. She observed with inward pride that her unexpected and galled outburst had resulted in casting them all into silence. Or at least Kankurou ceased fuming at his brother's irrational behavior and both Shikamaru's and Gaara's expressions sombered marginally. Their attention was presently riveted on her. Temari took full advantage of what she was positive would be a only a brief opportunity and glowered fiercely at all three of them. Really, this was growing senseless.

It wasn't but a moment later that Gaara recovered from his sister's vexed interruption and his gaze drifted back icily to Shikamaru. Being brushed off with such off-handedness and outright ignored was one thing Temari had never been able to tolerate. From anyone. Kankurou, standing off to the side, winced at the hurricane heading their way and swiftly put a few more paces between himself and his sister. Shikamaru also looked somewhat anxious and couldn't prevent himself from shooting the Kazekage a genuinely sympathetic look. Gaara didn't have time to even make sense of these curious reactions before Temari's infamous temper crackled through the clearing.

"If you so much as fucking touch him little brother, I swear to you that even Shukaku would begin to look like a harmless stuffed toy!" Temari did not bother to raise her voice above its usual piercing tone. Even so, her wrathful threat, rivaling even the worst of Gaara's in its cold-blooded sincerity, carried to all of them. Her gaze had narrowed to mere emerald slits, but it was not a difficult task to discern the raging fire flickering in their depths. The air in the clearing had even grown heavy as malignant chakra leaked from Temari and swept into the winds she had commanded with such cunning her entire life. She focused her poisonous attention upon the Kazekage alone, catching his bright green eyes with hers in a firm hold.

An intense and heavy silence followed. Neither of them breaking the connection of the other's menacing gaze. Gaara was unaware of how many minutes passed before he felt his jaw tighten an a cold feeling clench at his stomach. The piercing, almost painful, feeling must have registered on his features, for his sister suddenly knitted her gaze in a somewhat worried fashion. She remained wary, however, and refuse to drop her dark jade eyes so that he was the first to lower his head a moment later. His left hand came up to wrap across his midsection in hopes of soothing the fierce, curious sensation. For a moment, he kept his stare carefully transfixed on the ground just to the left of his feet. Then, no more than a breath later, he looked back up at his sister who was still watching him guardedly. Not a trace of emotion lingered on his well-toned features except for a trail of mild consideration.

"Be back at the hotel in four minutes and bring him." His voice was firm and allowed no room for an argument. A tone the Kazekage used when he issued orders and expected them to be followed. "I'll be waiting."

A whisper of swirling sand in the wind and Gaara was gone, leaving Temari standing on the solid ground in a confused state of outrage and concern. _What the hell was that about?_

She never got around to answering her own question as Shikamaru collided with her from behind. His arms encircled her waist passionately as though he never intended to let her go and she felt him nuzzle his face tenderly into the crook of her neck. "Are you all right?" He mumbled the question into the stray strands of golden hair that had escaped her ties, his breath tickling the exposed sensitive skin of her shoulder. Suppressing the heat his touch ignited, Temari smirked down at him warmly, if not somewhat dazed.

"Yeah. Gaara wouldn't hurt me." Her forehead rested just behind his ear and she couldn't resist nipping it lightly. The Konoha jounin tightened his hold on her in response. His low chuckle causing her to melt lovingly into his powerful arms.

It was a sudden fierce growl off to their left the forced both shinobi to jump in surprise and pull apart, though not completely. Shikamaru refused to release his hold on Temari's waist. He glared sullenly at the last remaining Sabaku brother, which he had forgotten about up until now.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I would advise continuing with that obscene shit later." Kankurou stared at them with an obvious scowl of disgust and dislike. This was one thing he had not and did not need to witness. "You aren't out of the hell hole just yet."

**oooOOOooo**

Kankurou: Just give me one genuine reason why I can't exact revenge on him, and I'll leave you alone.

Britni: You might as well just say it. As long as it gets them to shut up.

Temari: (Is thoroughly pissed off now)

Gaara: Just tell us, and the subject drops permanently.

Shikamaru: . . . (stares at Temari with a strange look)

Temari: (notices) What the hell's the matter?

Shikamaru: What if I went first?

Kankurou/Gaara: . . .

Temari: F-first? I..uh..I'm not sure--

Shikamaru: I love you.

Gaara/Kankurou: . . .!!!

Temari: (speechless)

Britni: (nudges her)

Temari: I . . . I love you too.

Gaara: Nhn.

Kankurou: Does this mean we can't threaten him anymore?


	7. Sanction

**Disclaimer:** . . . One day. You'll see . . .

Britni: Those bastards decided to go celebrate having not killed Shikamaru, and didn't invite me. So I used my spare time to type up the final chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy!!! (stalks off to take anger out on some unsuspecting citizens)

**oooOOOooo**

True to his word, Gaara was waiting patiently at the hotel when three forms materialized in the gloom at the edge of the living area. The doors to the balcony adjoining the room, which the Kazekage had graciously left open, clicked shut quietly behind his siblings and their guest. It took no more than a semi-conscious thought because rippling streams of sand moved sluggishly along the carpeted floor, creating a surreal, animated webwork under their feet.

It was only one thin tendril that retracted from the doors, but countless others writhed soundlessly below. And the sand was vibrating with anticipation for more orders. Blood ones. Gaara could feel the element almost aching for death and the thick crimson liquid that gave life and snatched it away. Too long under the influence of Shukaku had tainted the impulsive protection of sand that took refuge in his gourd. His mother's sand. But it was only a whispering want that the scarlet-haired shinobi had learned to block out as a child. The sand would not reach out unless he wished it and no thought was required to keep the dangerous substance creeping guardfully on the ground.

It stayed there now as Gaara watched uneasiness and unsurety slip into the gazes of the other three. His own cradled his sister's dark emerald eyes when she whipped her head up from studying the moving floor to stare intently at him. Temari wasn't quite prepared for the respect radiating in his bright irises. She cocked her head lightly in curiosity. Gaara vividly recalled the confrontation that had transpired only minutes before, and though his face retained its resolute heartlessness, his gaze held a soft warmth as he consciously praised the kunoichi before him.

The Kazekage had acted upon impulse. As he looked back on his actions, he knew them to be foolish. He had only heard a declaration that his sister would leave them on the fault of one lazy genius. No more. He had been deaf to the reasons behind this possibility; couldn't even recall now if his siblings had ever discussed them. Then again, the boy doubted he would have believed them even if they had. His sister? His Temari, who could fall victim to no other's will, who's temper flared at the slightest sign of insolence, who's bite could be just as deadly as her bark. Gaara, despite the beliefs of those around him, understood what love was. But Temari and love, the kind that involve much more than a simple fondness of friends and family, were two subjects the ex-jinchuuriki would never had found himself capable of stringing together in the same sentence. At least, not until he had witnessed it with his own eyes. When he had set off with the intention of killing a certain member of the Nara clan, Gaara had not possessed the knowledge that love was what threatened his family, not Shikamaru.

Temari and the indolent shinobi had always bickered. Fighting was in the Sabaku nature, and the do-I-give-a-damn personality of Konoha's genius stoked Suna kunoichi's anger to the point where it seemed to never die. And yet, somehow, the impossible had occurred. Temari and Shikamaru had fallen for one another.

Gaara chided himself for not seeing it the moment he entered the clearing. Not having expected to see his family there, the fact that they had been and were protecting the shadow wielder should have been his first and only clue. The young Kazekage had refused to accept the telltale signs, however, and restrained his own sister. In doing so, he had hoped to get to the bottom of the frustrating situation as well as prevent Temari from interfering. Gaara had held faith in his kagutsu-controlling brother, thinking the puppeteer to have tagged along to keep their sister from doing something foolish and likely help his brother to show the Konoha kid what happened to those who dared to jeopardize their family. This assumption had been drawn from the look of utter loathing the puppeteer had been boring into the back of the other jounin's head when Gaara had snook up undetected.

If the way Kankurou had rounded savagely on his younger brother was any hint, Gaara had assumed incorrectly. His lips twitched in amusement now as he remembered the heated, one-sided conversation his brother had forced him to endure.

* * *

_"Damnit, Gaara!! What the hell are you doing?" The Kazekage did not respond, concentrating on his sand and keeping it from constricting too tightly around his sister._

_Kankurou growled his frustration. A strong hand reached into the weapons pouch strapped to his thigh to retrieve a single kunai knife. It pierced through the air a moment later only to gouge itself harmlessly in his brother's protective sand, inches from his temple. The puppeteer smirked triumphantly as Gaara's bright eyes widened in surprise then narrowed dangerously, his head snapping around to gaze expectantly at the painted jounin. His sand melted down and took the kunai with it. That little ruse had succeeded in catching his attention._

_"She'll never forgive you." Kankurou trying to take the opportunity to try and reason with him. But when he lowered his arm, for his sand had solidified by this time and no longer required his orders, Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow in question. Why would she have to forgive him for eliminating the boy who was threatening to steal her away?_

_Kankurou saw the confusion and couldn't withhold his mirth, his deep laughter rumbling in his chest as he held his stomach. Gaara frowned. Being laughed at was not an experience he planned to deal with. When the puppeteer glimpsed the boiling irritation, he held up a hand in surrender and did his best to control the amusement by clamping his painted lips shut for a few moments. Gaara waited patiently for the explanation._

_Kankurou smiled knowingly. "You haven't figure out why Temari would leave, have you?" When Gaara said nothing but instead narrowed his stare, Kazekage signal for 'get to the damn point', the kugutsu user's smile broadened. "She loves him."_

_"I don't believe you." His reply was immediate and self-assured. Kankurou bristled at being accused of lying, and when his younger brother shifted his attention back to Temari and Shikamaru, his temper snapped and he renewed his yelling with vigor._

_"Damn brat!! If you make any move towards that rotten bastard," Shikamaru frowned at this, "Temari will leave for sure! I know you want us to stick together, but if that idiot gets hurt," again he received a fierce look of spite from the Konoha shinobi, "Temari will be pissed. You have to trust that she would never abandon us for some lazy prick like him!" At this point Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh and determinedly tuned them out, putting his hands together and turning instead to a daze Temari. "She has feelings for him, however bewildering that is, and she'd never forgive us for beating the hell out him. No matter how appealing the idea is." Kankurou muttered the last part and turned a resentful stare to the Konoha jounin. He noticed the shadow stretching across the lush clearing and narrowed his gaze, catching the attention of Gaara who brimmed with hostility when he caught sight of it._

_Then Temari's fury cut through the air, catching them all off guard. Gaara, most immune to his sister's wrath, was the first to brush her off and therefor receiving the brutal focus of her displeasure. When the Kazekage locked gazes with the confined Temari, he knew Kankurou had not lied to him. Love, and a devotion to protect that love, had burned within the recesses of her dark irises._

* * *

Gaara's smile faded. He was still as perplexed as his brother as to how their sister had fallen for the likes of the leaf jounin. He was lazy, unmotivated, complained incessantly, was rather chauvinistic, and enjoyed the company of a large boy that never seemed to stop eating and a girl who was the very definition of annoying. His only good trait was his intelligence.

The three others looked expectantly in his direction, Shikamaru attempting valiantly to ignore the malevolent sands slithering and shifting around his feet. Gaara flicked a critical glance at Kankurou, relaying a silent message to the puppeteer by frowning at the shadow wielder with skepticism. The puppeteer gave a nod that only his brother could discern, and discreetly reached for one of the scrolls strapped to his back. Standing behind his sister and the supposed genius it was easy to have his movements go unnoticed.

But Temari had detected that some unseen message had passed between her brothers, and wearily took a few steps to the side so the she could keep a cautious eye on both of them. Kankurou wasn't able to hide his intentions quick enough and her temper sparked. Her lips parted to ask what the hell he was doing, but the words never came out.

Gaara was behind Temari, surpassing her height by a few inches. None of them had witnessed the Kazekage form the seal required to shunshin. Instinctively, Shikamaru stepped forward when the kunoichi's sage eyes widened with surprise but in the next instant seven hidden blades barred his way, each of which he knew was coated with a deadly poison. The Konoha jounin wasn't utterly dense and moved back obediently, away from Temari and her younger brother. Slowly, the weapons retracted to melt back into the hidden compartments of the duo puppets now arranged strategically at his back. Had it not been for his current position, held captive by two of the most formidable males in the Wind country in a hotel full of Sunagakure's most elite shinobi, he would have adorned a lazy grin. So much for Kankurou being on their side.

Temari tensed as the puppeteer summoned Karasu and Kuroari, only leaving out Sanshouuo because the salamander's size and weight would give it difficulty maneuvering within the confined space and likely wake the slumbering guards on the floor below. Kankurou could feel his sister attempting to drill a hole in the side of his head with the intensity of her enraged gaze, but he ignored it. Instead he kept his concentration focused solely on his puppets and manipulating the thread-like chakra strings emanating from each of his fingertips, trusting Gaara to sooth their sister's suspicions. Two scrolls, now blank of the black ink writing that had only recently been inscribed upon them, lay unfurled and presently disregarded behind the puppeteer.

Temari brimmed with anger. Her dark irises flashed dangerously and her fingers clenched. What the fuck were her brothers trying to pull?! Had Gaara not been standing at her back, she would have already smashed her painted sibling through the wall with a violent gust of wind. He was supposed to be on her side, damnit!! Not helping their younger brother murder a boy she had grown to love!

Keeping her feet planted firmly in their offensive stance, Temari whipped her head around; the worst of her sordid vocabulary on the fringes of her tongue. Then they were gone. Vanished. Forgotten. When her emerald gaze collided with Gaara's brighter one, all the boiling anger drained from the kunoichi's thoughts. All of the brutal intent swept away in a tide of understanding and trust as the fondness in his green stare struck her. Gaara smiled when he sensed his sister had calmed. It was only a meager upturn at the corner of of his lips, but it was a smile all the same. His voice was low so that only she would hear his words.

"Trust me, Tem." For a moment she did not respond. Then with a faithful smirk and a nod she stepped to the side, her muscles now relaxed and her doubts suppressed. She trusted him.

Gaara wasted no time, ready to get this entire ordeal over with. His icy gaze connected with Shikamaru's and for one silent moment the Kazekage simply studied the other, smile no longer brushing his lips. Crossing his arms, he finally broke the silence and addressed the Nara shinobi.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." The reply was immediate and firm, and Gaara accepted it with a nod.

"Will you take care of her?"

"Yes." Again a sure, crisp response. Again a nod.

"Can you make her happy?" Shikamaru smiled slowly and his gaze drifted over to Temari, who was now leaning patiently against the far wall with her arms crossed over her chest and draped in shadows. Their eyes met.

"A difficult task, but I think I'll manage." Gaara's lips twitched in amusement as his sister frowned behind him. The red head fathomed that the Konoha jounin would pay for that slight later, and flourish bruises sometime tomorrow. He nodded approval of the response.

"Then you have my sanction." With that, Gaara turned and proceeded towards the hall that their bedrooms branched from, an official dismissal of the conversation. It was a silent message for Shikamaru to '_get out_'. On his way to the dark corridor Gaara paused long enough to accept the loving embrace given to him by his sister, who had shoved off her position against the wall. Then he was gone.

In two steps Shikamaru stood in front of Temari, entwining his hands around her waist and claiming her plush lips with his own. The raging fires that simple contact ignited were difficult to ignore, but the jounin the jounin reluctantly pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds. He was well aware of the puppeteer's scowling presence this time. He brushed his lips over her ear, sending a shiver coursing through her body. "Your entire family is deranged." He only just managed to finish the amused whisper before he was forced to dodge a dynamic punch aimed for his abdomen. He was at the balcony door an instant later and easily tugged it open, his back to the room. One hand shoved into his pants pocket, he raised the other and offered a lazy farewell wave and made to jump off the ledge and head home.

A quick succession of pops and creaks suddenly sliced through the serene silence. Karasu and Kuroari discharged the sockets connecting their wooden limbs to their bodies, Kankurou directing the crackling symphony with the deftness of the kugutsushi he was. Before the Konoha jounin could react, two blades caressed the sensitive skin of his neck while three more fought for the best angle in which to pierce his chest and sink into the recessing of his beating heart. This new, unsuspected threat effectively held the leaf shinobi prisoner while Kankurou came up silently behind him, stopping inches away. Temari made no move to interfere, but instead gave an exasperated sigh and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway; intending to get some damn sleep before sunrise. She trusted Kankurou as much as she did Gaara.

No one but Shikamaru heard the puppeteer's threat.

"You might have our blessing, asshole, but if you hurt her, you'll die a slow death. Got it?" For emphasis, the poisoned blades prodded his olive-hued jounin vest. Despite his vulnerable position, Shikamaru managed to adorn a lazy grin. _They're all worse than my mother._

"Got it." The weapons retracted with metallic 'shinks' and then Shikamaru was gone.

Yawning, as though he had not just threatened someone's life and welfare, Kankurou locked the doors and headed off to bed.

**_The End_**


End file.
